Music Themes
Love is a friendship set to music - Joseph Campbell A story without music is like a heart without a soul, here listed are the themes attributed to each of the characters and events of The Fantasy Odyssey, past, present and future. Past= Achilles' Theme|"Let no man forget how menacing we are! We are lions!" The Legend of Achilles|The Legend of Achilles Kyra's Theme-0|Kyra's Theme Rose's Theme|Princess Rose Queen Rose|Queen Rose The Nightwatchman-0|The Nightwatchman Proctor's Theme|Proctor's Theme Norin|Norin's Theme Lyra|"I may be Queen of Elis, but my home is where my heart resides. And it resides with my family." Callandra's Theme|"Only mortals can die... I am no mortal." Thetis' Theme|Mother of Achilles, Siren of the Deep Solon Spyros' Theme|"I have seen much in my time, sometimes I wish I were blind." Queen Thalia & Callandra|Queen Thalia & Callandra Silencium theme from the silent witness|Vesper's Theme (Tora's Half-Sister) |-| Present= HD How to Train Your Dragon Suite in Concert - "Hollywood in Vienna"|Torani Storm's Suite Requiem for a Tower|Dark Torani's Theme Gwaine|"That's SIR Gwaine to you!" Panos' Theme|"Is this my destiny?" Samiyah's Theme|"I am my mother's daughter, but I am not my mother." Lorcan's Theme|Lorcan's Theme Dante's Theme|I am the Lion, I am the Dragon..." Shaina Stormborn's Theme|A phoenix rises from the ashes, and so must I." Belle's Story|Seifa's Theme Percival's Theme|Percival's Theme Flynn's Theme|"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smoulder." Ahsoka's Theme|Ahsoka's Theme Eira's Theme|Eira's Theme Mithian's Theme|Mithian's Childhood Theme Mithian's Theme 2|Mithian's Adult Theme Laini's Theme|"My mood matches the weather, unless I'm pissed off." Thayn's Theme|"Wait until they get a load of me!" Siri's Theme|Siri's Theme Eldin's Back Up Theme|"Just because I wear stupid, doesn't mean I'm pink!... No wait-" Arista's Theme-0|Can't talk. Killing." Ours By Right - Siro & Dione|"Aren't we a pair of twats, my love?"... "Yes dear, big ones." Saphira's Theme|Saphira's Theme How to Train Your Dragon Soundtrack - 8. Forbidden Friendship|Aithusa's Theme Raksus|Fire Made Flesh. The theme for the Raksus breed of dragons; Virgil, Auron, Litani & Theia Emrys' Theme-0|Emrys' Theme Rose Storm II|Rose Storm II's Theme Sir Bedivere's Theme|Bedivere's Theme Galahad's Theme|"I am Sir Guy's heir...not Sir Guy himself." Swann Song|River Swann's Theme The Faceless Man-0|Quranis/ Darius Theme The Lady of the Lake|Valisilwen's Theme Sansa's Theme|Young Sansa's Theme Lily|Lily's Theme Vivian|Vivian's Theme Shaina's Lullaby|Shaina's Lullaby King Nantes' Theme|Nantes' Theme Pellinore's Theme|Pellinore's Theme Beyond the Forest - Tauriel's Theme-0|Beyond the Forest - Tauriel's Theme Aedan's Theme|Aedan's Theme Leliana's Theme|Leliana's Theme Mordred's Theme|Mordred's Theme Darkstar|Quin Darkstar's Theme File:Skywalker' Theme|Kain Skywalker's Theme Sisters of the Shade|Sisters of the Shade Zeus|Father of Gods & Men Ares|God of War Eris|Goddess of Discord |-| Future= Clara's Theme-0|Clara's Theme Clara|Arya's Theme Kahlee Storm's Theme|Rosalie Storm's Theme Torin's Theme|He'll find his own way Zena's Theme|Zena, Lady of War Tala Blaez's Theme|Tala Blaez's Theme Tala Blaez's Wolf Suite|Tala Blaez's Wolf Suite Peregryn's Theme|He's so OVERT, he's COVERT! Erin's Theme|Erin's Theme Alayne's Theme|Alayne Storm's Theme Nimueh's Theme|Nimueh Storm's Theme Aranion Storm's Theme-0|Aranion Storm's Theme The Family Midas|The Theme for the collective family Rhaegar's Theme|Rhaegar's Theme Lorelei's Theme|Lorelei's Theme Auréle of Midas|Auréle's Theme Nerynia's Theme|Nerynia's Theme Halion's Theme|Halion's Theme (The Duckling) Raiden's Theme|Raiden's Theme Azrael|Azrael's Theme Laufey's Theme-0|Laufey's Theme Baelor the Dragonsbane|Baelor the Dragonsbane The Denna Twins|Winter and Laurel, the Denna Sisters Winter's Theme|Winter's Theme (aha, you see what I did here? lol) Winter Theme Variation|A variation on Winter's theme Laurel's Theme|Laurel's Theme Jace's Theme|Jace's Theme Daena's Theme|Daena's Theme Taelila's Theme|Taelila's Theme Erika's Theme|Erika's Theme Daryan's Theme|Daryan's Theme Theron's Theme|Theron's Theme Aquila's Theme|Stardancer - Aquila's Theme Leto Atreides|Leto's Theme Alia Atreides|Alia's Theme Sansa|Older Sansa's Theme The Darkest of Souls|Coming Soon Sister Psychosis|Marique Orion's Theme|Orion's Theme Stormy Waltz|Kahlan Storm - The more level headed, 'better behaved' of the 'Stormwolf Twins' Lois Storm's Theme|Lois Storm - The fun loving, mischievous troublemaker of the 'Stormwolf Twins' Nerys Moonsnow|Nerys Moonsnow |-| Locations= Adiemus (Instrumental)|Elysium - Land of the Elves Isle of Myrmidon|Myrmidon The Isle of Midas|The Isle of Midas Old Elis|Elis before The Doom Dragon's Victory|Níki Drákou - Dragon's Victory: The National Anthem of Midas & Elis Ferelden's Theme|Ferelden's Theme The Gardens of Elis|The Gardens of Elis Grotto of the Sirens|Grotto of the Sirens Hades|Hades The Temple of Apollo|The Temple of Apollo Mount Olympus|Mount Olympus Callandra's Throne Room|Callandra's Throne Room Camelot|Once the land of King Arthur, now ruled by his nephew, King Galahad and Galahad's wife, Queen Eira Storm. The Winter Palace of Elysium|It had to be done! LOL Elysium Tavern|An Elysium Tavern Winter's Castle|Winter's Castle Call of the Champions - Sparta|Call of the Champions - Sparta's Anthem Saint-Saëns - The Carnival of the Animals - VII. Aquarium|Seldarine - Realm of the Elven Gods The City of Arakkis|The City of Arakkis Rachmari - The Lost City|Rachmari - The Lost City The Tranquility of the Amber Palace|The Tranquility of the Amber Palace Celebrations and Happy Times= Through the Marketplace|Arrival in Elis To The Elves|Kyra's first visit to Elysium Celebration in Elysium|The Elves know how to PARTAY!!!! Seifa & Percival's Winterspell|Galloping through the snow Sansa's Song|Sansa's Song River's Dance|Swept away by the dance, River forgets all her woes, and for one beautiful moment finds peace Lyra's Coronation|Lyra's Coronation Pledge The Myrmidons|The Myrmidons Natham's Surprise|Natham's surprise. Kyra's Dance|Kyra's dance on Midas. Back from the Dead (Rose)|Back from the Dead (Rose) Return to Life|Torani's Return from Death, Healing Aithusa and Reunion with Gwaine. Torani's Coronation|Torani's Coronation Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King|Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King Sansa Exploring|Sansa Exploring Clara's Song|Clara's Song "This The Fates Have Said"|What Hera told Achilles was true. Shaina restores her mother's soul to the Elysian Fields, Greece is free once more. There Is A Prophecy|There Is A Prophecy, whispers of The Prince That Was Promised The Prince That Was Promised|The Prince That Was Promised. Ducking and Diving|Swimming with Nikon, Valisilwen's pet Orca and diving for pearls on the ocean floor Achilles Returns|Achilles Returns From Hades Seifa's Coronation|"Arise Seifa, Queen of Ferelden." "Come on Mummy, we'll be late!"|Clara is impatient to go and visit her family, but Seifa is taking FAR too long for her liking. Clara in the Snow|A young Clara discovers snow for the first time. Clara and Jace - Together At Last|Clara and Jace, together at last, for all to see. March on Carrion Castle The Fall Mother & Daughter|March on Carrion Castle/ The Fall/ Mother & Daughter Last Morning in Elis|Last Morning in Elis - Lyra & Ori No Longer A Slave|No Longer A Slave - Kyra accustoms to life away from Midas Reclaiming Midas|Dante reclaims Midas The Road to True Love|"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please......forgive me?" - Torani's redemption and apology She Is Eternal|She is Eternal Debt Paid|"For the Boatman... For my mother." - Dragons, Storms & Lions Victorious The Elves Celebrate|Battlefield Reunion/ Returning Home/ Victory Parade Tree House|Lorcan and the Minions (children) build a tree house in the Palace gardens. Flying with Mother|Flynn and Seifa teach Tora how to properly ride a dragon......before a bout of showing off ensues between the two siblings. Conquering of Myrmidon|Achilles conquers The Kingdom of Myrmidon The Reunion|Gwaine and Torani reunite after her return from the Afterlife |-| Tragedies= The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate|The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate Hymn for Elis|A Hymn for those who died at Elis Kingdom of Ashes|Kingdom of Ashes- Shaina returns to what is left of the lost kingdom Torani's Hell|Torani's Hell The Horror|When All Seems Lost The Truth About Azrael|The Truth About Azrael Mother & Daughter|Mother & Daughter..... Lyra & Shaina Death of a Queen|Rose's Funeral Poor Seifa!|Seifa lies at death's door. Percival pledges to take her away to some place safe, so she may recover. Lost Children|Torani, Pan & Lyra are kidnapped by Callandra Gwaine Losing Torani|Gwaine reacts to losing Torani Third Time Unlucky-0|Third Time Unlucky - Rose dies in battle Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone|Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone Infinite Potential|Clara's Sacrifice The Throne Is Mine-0|"The Throne is Mine!" - Troubles on Midas Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra|Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra Beyond All Hope|Shaina decides on Torani's fate... Poisoned!|The poisoning, from the Storm family perspective. Elfsbane|Elfsbane - Torani's Poisoning "I'm Sorry..."|"I'm Sorry..." - Torani's Poisoning Mourning Torani|Mourning Torani and a funeral fit for a Queen Elysia's Sorrow|Elysia's Sorrow Dragonheart|Samiyah rescues Dante from Midas, and with magic she gives him a piece of Virgil's heart to replace his own. Sins of the Mother|Sins of the Mother, Dante confronts his mother and exiles her. Dante's Fate|Dante's Fate Miyah|Miyah - The Forgotten Sister What Could Have Been Midas' Revelation|What Could Have Been/ Midas' Revelation - Azrael's hopes and dreams to be king, then dashed by the truth of his existence Shaina's Regrets|Shaina's Regrets The Dragon & The Siren|The Dragon & The Siren Shaina's Despair|Shaina's Despair - "Mother, He's gone" "You Were My Brother!"|Azrael's Betrayal/Rhaegar's Escape "My Life Has Been A Web Of Loss"|Shaina Reminisces |-| Action and Adventure= Poseidon's Defeat|Achilles' triumph as Poseidon is defeated "Out of Our Way"|Shaina Conquers Akator Escape|RUN! To War!|With armies of men marching below, the dragons and their riders soar overhead, leading the war against evil. Mother Of Dragons|Muña Zaldrizoti - Shaina's dragons are hatched Childhood Adventures|Torani, Pan & Lyra's Childhood Adventures Achilles' Final Trial|Achilles' Final Trial to Hades Gwaine's Theme|Gwaine starts a tavern brawl Final Battle|Final Battle Rose vs Tora|Rose vs Tora Ride To Victory|Ride to Victory Strength of an Empire|Rose's Speech & Marching to War Sky Titans-0|Sky Titans - The Dragons of Ealdor A Storm of Storms|A Storm of Storms Minions Assemble!|Minions Assemble! (The kids are up to something!) Duel of the Fates (Instrumental)|Battle at the Cortese Mansion Mithian's Plan|Mithian's Plan: Part 1 - The young Storm comes up with an eccentric plan to retake Elysium from the dwarves. Mithian's Plan - Part 2|Mithian'sPlan: Part 2 - Myth explains her plan to Seifa, the two sisters perfect the plan and then construction of the catapults begins. Taking back Elysium|The Storms attack Elysium and reclaim their home Becoming Queen Thalia|Becoming Queen Thalia Saving Kyra|Saving Kyra - Achilles' trials in Hades Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre|Visions - part of Torani's Trials How to Train Your Dragon Soundtrack - 11. Test Drive|Torani and Aithusa's first flight together Dante vs Quranis|Dante's battle with Quranis during the battle at Castle Carrion. The Silver Dragon|The Silver Dragon Queen of Arrakis|Queen of Arrakis Brothers Blood|Brothers Blood - Azrael & Rhaegar Baelor's Fury|Baelor's Fury Unleash the Titans|Unleash the Titans Let the Tournament Begin!|Dragon Racing - Elysium's new sport! The Prince's Promise|Ordained/ Rhaegar in exile |-| Love Themes= Beyond Heaven & Earth - Achilles & Kyra's Theme-0|Achilles & Kyra's Love Theme Achilles & His Queen|Achilles & His Queen Achilles & Kyra's Wedding|Achilles & Kyra's Wedding A Hero Comes Home|Kyra's Prayer Against the Odds|Panos & Samiyah's Love Theme Igniting the Stars|Dante & Shaina's Love Theme Percival's Pledge| Percival's pledge to Seifa Braving the Storm|Laini & Natham's Love Theme Eques Crystállum - Crystal Knight|A piece commissioned by Lyra for Torani & Gwaine. A Walk in the Rain|Lyra & Eldin's first date. Mithian & Bedivere's Theme|Mithian & Bedivere's Theme Seifa & Percival's Theme|Seifa & Percival's Theme Torani & Gwaine's Theme|Torani & Gwaine's Theme Yiruma - River Flows In You|Rose and Nantes' Love Theme Royal Wedding in Elis|Fanfare for Lyra & Eldin's Wedding Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Love Theme Jace and Clara|Jace and Clara's Theme Thayn & Elysia|Thayn & Elysia's Love Theme Baelor & Daena's Love Theme|Baelor & Daena's Love Theme Trevelyan & Sansa|Trevelyan & Sansa's Love Theme A Moment In Time|Trevelyan & Sansa's First Kiss Lyra & Kallias|Lyra & Kallias Azrael & Erika|Azrael & Erika's Love Theme Aramis and Tauriel's theme|Aramis and Tauriel's Love Theme Eira and Mordred-0|Eira and Mordred's Love Theme How to Train Your Dragon - Romantic Flight MV (HD)|Romantic Flight - Gwaine proposes to Torani Wedding Dance|Morning of the Wedding Pachelbel - Canon In D Major. Best version.|Torani and Gwaine's Wedding Kit & Shaina|Kit & Shaina Orion & Saiya|Orion & Saiya Leto and Chani|Leto and Chani Raiden & Nerys|Raiden & Nerys Spoilers Ahoy!= Winter discovers the identity of her father|Winter discovers the identity of her father, but I'm not telling you who it is! This had better not get removed again!|I'm watching you, BBC! Remove this again and I will NOT be impressed! Need to know basis only|Andre Rieu conducts an entire orchestra whilst playing a violin! Genius! Clara's Moment|Clara has a moment. Let's all have a party!|Lets all have a party! HTTYD2 Soundtrack-0|Part 1 HTTYD2 Soundtrack|Part 2 No Spoilers Here|Nope, no spoilers here. None at all. Not Telling|I'm not telling you. Still not telling|Nope, still not telling. Not decided|I actually haven't truthfully decided on this one yet, lol Spoilers|In case you hadn't noticed, these songs contain spoilers :p